


[Podfic] The Only John Wayne Left in This Town

by regonym



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364902">The Only John Wayne Left in This Town</a>' by gyzym.</p><p>Clint's got a secret love, and it's spelled b-a-n-j-o.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Only John Wayne Left in This Town

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to gyzym for giving me permission to record this. I'd heartily recommend checking out [the mix](http://www.mediafire.com/?oevx629v8s2ccmw) that went along with the original fic; I used a couple segments from its songs in the intro and outro for this podfic, and it was sort of my soundtrack as I plowed through editing this. :D

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20The%20Only%20John%20Wayne%20Left%20in%20This%20Town%20-%20written%20by%20gyzym,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

1 hr 2 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20The%20Only%20John%20Wayne%20Left%20in%20This%20Town%20-%20written%20by%20gyzym,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 25 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20The%20Only%20John%20Wayne%20Left%20in%20This%20Town%20-%20written%20by%20gyzym,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 25 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym; photo credit to [Usonian](http://www.flickr.com/photos/usonian/23033016/sizes/z/in/photostream/)  
  
---|---


End file.
